


Here comes the Captain

by Readingfanfics



Series: Practice Stories [26]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, John is huge, John is in control, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Smut, Smut and Feels, insecure greg, john IS the captain, john has a filty mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: Greg didn't expect to find John Watson at his door. He didn't expect himself begging and moaning underneath the man either. But sometimes, things happen.





	

“John?”

 

Greg blinked, mouth open in surprise. The last person he expected to see on Friday night was John Watson. But there he was, standing as if ready to go to battle, eyes fierce with something burning inside them Greg couldn't quite make out. Greg's eyes went to John's lips and he felt a spark of lust go through him when John's tongue, always that bloody tongue, flicked out and licked his bottom lip.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

He tried to keep his voice steady and calm but there was a hint of nervousness and something else in it. The way John was looking at him made his body itch and he saw the way John clenched and unclenched his hands. Greg felt a raw energy coming of John, it was exciting and dangerous and he was having a very, very hard time not to let his eyes wander below John's waist. He'd seen how the man walked and he'd thought a lot, more then was strictly healthy, about what was causing that.

 

His stomach did a flip as John smirked, stepping forward, his head slightly going up to look at Greg. It was intense and erotic and Greg felt his own dick twitch at the closeness of John's compact body near his.

 

John's eyes went from Greg's own to his mouth and Greg's breath caught as John licked his lips again, leaving them all shiny and inviting. He felt a blush go up his cheeks as John's eyes travelled down, noticing the way his nipples stood out under the fabric of his worn white t shirt.

 

John's smirk got wider as he noticed the state of Greg, he looked up at Greg again and moved even closer. Greg was sure he felt John's dick against his body and damn, no wonder John walked the way he did!

 

“I think we waited long enough. Don't you?”

 

John whispered, standing up on his toes so Greg felt the exhale of breath on his cheek. It made him feel light headed and on fire and before he could really think about it he was grabbing John by the waist, pushing him against his body, catching his mouth with his own.

 

John smiled as he kissed back and Greg felt himself be pushed backwards, into his flat, the door closing by John's foot against it.

 

Greg moaned as their tongues connected, exploring each other frantically. He was embarrassed to admit he didn't have much finesse or control. It had been so long, kissing someone, feeling them against him. He blushed even more as the sounds he was making were finally registered inside his brain. John bit his bottom lip and he growled, pushing John against the closed front door, his hands grabbing John's hair and pulling it.

 

He felt dizzy with want as John moaned loudly, teasing his mouth with that damn tongue of his, his hands wandering all over his front. He flexed his biceps as John squeezed them, a tiny spark of pride going through him as John moaned again. Yes, he wasn't the youngest anymore but he did his damn best to stay in shape as good as possible and it seemed all those hours in the gym paid off.

 

He let his hands wander over John's frame, feeling the hardness of John's muscles and he pulled back breathlessly, not able to hide his surprise.

 

John smirked again, arching an eyebrow and Greg went in again, kissing him roughly, his hands running up and down John's shoulders, arms, chest.

“Damn jumpers! Who knew?”

 

Greg mumbled as he went to John's neck, leaving licks and lovebites on every exposed inch. John pushed him off and for a second Greg panicked. _Have I got this all wrong?_

 

“Bedroom?”

 

John asked, taking off his jumper and t shirt in one practised move and Greg felt his mouth fall open again. He moaned as his eyes devoured john's naked chest,noticing the scar on his shoulder, the well toned muscles, the pink nipples standing up between the fine, golden hairs. He followed the trail down to the waistband of John's jeans and let out a shaky breath.

 

“Th- this way.”

 

Grabbing John's hand he cursed himself for stuttering like a love sick teenager, they made it to his bed room without incident and before he knew it John was sitting on top of him, his hands wandering to the seam of his t- shirt.

 

He nodded his head, coming up so John could pull off the t shirt easily and felt strong hands push him back down. John sat on top of him, taking in Greg's body and for a mere millisecond he wanted to cover himself up. Yes, he did work out but compaired to John he was, he was...

 

_Not good enough._

 

He closed his eyes, angry with himself. He wouldn't be surprised if John would leave and run out screaming. He'd even understand. Nobody knew better how his body looked them him and he was sure John had seen, and been with, much better. Not to mention he lived with a supermodel.

 

“Gorgeous.”

 

Greg's eyes flew open in shock. John's eyes were still on him, his hands going up and down his chest, sliding to his shoulders and back to his chest again. It made Greg shiver and he couldn't stop looking at John. He looked perfect, like a god.

 

“Glorious Greg.”

 

John smiled, lowering his head and planting kisses on his neck, leaving a trail down his chest till he was at the waistband of his jeans. John looked up, his hands waiting to open the button and Greg cleared his throath.

 

“Yes.”

 

He wanted to sound confident and sure but it came out as a whisper, barely audible in the stillness of the room. John smiled, his hands making quick work of button and zipper.

 

Greg's dick twitched when he felt John's breath against it and he moaned when John mouthed it straight through the fabric.

 

“Oh damn.”

 

John teased him for a while with his mouth, making Greg moan and gasp before he pulled his jeans and pants down completely, leaving Greg exposed for John's lust filled eyes.

 

“John.”

 

Greg's hands went out and he pulled John in close, feeling john's body against his own. It made him shiver again and he squeezed John harder.

“You're gorgeous Greg.”

 

John whispered in his ear as he moved. Greg growled and John moaned as their cocks brushed together. The sensation of feeling John's clothed one against his almost too much to bare.

 

“Take it off. Please. N-Need to feel you.”

 

John kissed him, pushing his tongue in deep, demanding everything Greg could give and Greg pushed up his hips, again left breathless at the friction it caused.

 

“You're killing me Greg.”

 

John got off the bed, pulling of his pants and underwear and Greg sat up, not daring to miss a second of it. John stood still, proud and open in the middle of Greg's bedroom and Greg couldn't keep his eyes of John.

 

His dick was huge and Greg wanted to feel it inside him now, stretching him open, filling him up, pounding into him without mercy.

 

John's eyes landed on his groin and a tiny smirked played on his lips. Greg was fully hard now, little drop of precome already forming on the tip and Greg's hand went to stroke himself, one stroke to relive the tension.

 

John was on him like lightning, grabbing his wrist and holding it.

 

“Mine.”

 

Greg's eyes fell closed at the roughness in John's voice. John's hands guided his own hands above his head.

 

“No touching.”

 

Greg could only nod, eyes fixed on John as he went down and took his cock in his hands, steadying it before taking it onto his mouth.

 

“Fucking hell!”

 

He bucked up without thought, John making a sound and placing one hand on Greg's hip.

 

“S-Sorry. Sorry.”

 

Greg took a deep breath through his noise, counting to 10. John's tongue was expertly playing with him, alternating between sucking, licking and bobbing till Greg couldn't breath anymore.

 

“John. Oh damn, John. Stop. Stop. I won't. I won't last. Stop!”

 

John got off with a loud pop, looking far too pleased with himself.

 

“What do you want Greg?”

 

John winked, sitting in Greg's lap and slowly moving back and forth. The friction was making it hard to think. It was too much, it wasn't enough. His hands went to his dick again and John grabbed them, pinning them on either side of his body and Greg let out a sound of frustration.

 

“All you gotta do is ask Greg. Now, what do you want?”

Greg blushed bright red, not able to even look at John right now. He knew what he wanted but saying it out loud, making it known to John was too much. He'd always been a giver in sex, always happy when his partner was happy, glad he was able to please. He never demanding anything and now John, bloody gorgeous John, was sitting on top of him, pinning him down, asking what _he_ wanted and he couldn't even look at John.

 

“C'mon love. There must be something.”

 

John leaned down, licking Greg's nipple and Greg arched into the touch. There dick's touched again and John moaned softly, biting Greg's nipple.

 

“I. I want to. Please John.”

 

Greg whispered, eyes still closed as he pushed his hips up.

 

“Tell me Greg. Open your eyes and **ask** me.”

 

John's voice had a hint of command in it and it did wonders to Greg's dick. John bit his nipple again, a fraction harder this time and he sucked in a breath in surprise as lust flowed through him.

 

“I. Please John. Please, fuck me.”

 

He couldn't possible blush more but he felt heat rise on his face as the words came out, looking at John quickly before averting his gaze.

 

“That's it, love. That's good.”

 

John sounded so pleased with him Greg looked up again. John was looking at him with pride and hunger and Greg moaned, trying to free his hands.

 

“I rather like you pinned down. Don't suppose we could use the handcuffs?”

 

John smirked as Greg moaned again. The images filling his head made him breathless and his dick was so hard he was afraid it might bust. Or he'd come from this alone, John teasing him. John and his filthy mouth did things to him.

 

“Hmn, maybe next time.”

 

John smiled, releasing Greg's hands and Greg grabbed John by the waist, pulling him closer to him, kissing him furiously. His nails were digging into John's body and for a second he was worried he'd leave marks on him. Then John growled into the kiss, grabbing Greg's hair and pulling it and Greg didn't care. He wanted to leave marks, wanted to show the world John was his, at least for this moment, for tonight and right now that was enough.

 

Greg's nails digged in deeper, another sinful sound coming out of John's mouth and Greg smirked like a madman. He was doing this to John!

 

John finally released his mouth, going down again to his chest, biting his left nipple and before Greg could comprehend John swallowed down Greg's dick again. He bucked up, crying out and his dick went all the way inside John's throat. It felt amazing, so amazing he was afraid he'd pass out. He was moaning and grunting almost like an animal, sweat forming on his body as John deep throated him relentlessly. He felt heat burning in his groin, he was close, ready to spill when John pulled off. Greg nearly shouted in frustration, so close to release.

 

His eyes widened as John stroked himself, his big dick really filling out and Greg's mouth watered at the sight, he let out a pathetic whimper and John cocked a brow.

“You want my fat cock Greg? You want me to shove this up your arse and fuck you so good you'll walk funny all weekend?”

 

Greg moaned, watching as John stroked himself nice and slow.

 

“You want me to split you open, fill you up with my cum? Do you, love?”

 

Greg nodded like an idiot, licking his lips as John kept stroking himself, looking at Greg like he was dessert.

 

“Better get ready for me then.”

 

John winked, looking down at Greg and Greg flushed again at the meaning of John's words. He reached out to his night stand, rummaging around for the lube. He poured a generous amount on his fingers, desperate to stroke his dick just once but John's eyes said it all.

 

“On your knees for me. Show yourself to me.”

 

Greg shivered at the lust and command in John's voice. He turned, leaning on his knees and elbows. He felt ridiculous like this, exposed, trembling like a teenager, tension setting in. He flinched when John's hand stroked his back, going down to stop at Greg's hips.

 

“Relax, love. You look gorgeous. Perfect. C'mon, get yourself ready for me, love.”

 

Greg took a breath, letting John's soothing words relax him just a bit as his hand went to his arse. It had been a while since he'd done this and he took his time, getting his body used to his finger. He took deep breaths, willing himself to relax and after a while a first finger went in and out without a problem. He was panting now, so focused on the task at hand that he nearly screamed when he felt John's tongue near his hole.

 

“You're doing great Greg. You deserve a little reward.”

 

Greg moaned as John's tongue went inside, fucking his hole with practiced ease. John's hands grabbed Greg's arse cheeks to spread them over more and Greg felt high. John was making the most obscene noise as he tongue fucked him and it went straight to his dick.

He pushed up, trying to get John's tongue more inside him, leaning on his elbows, his hands in his hair to stop himself from touching his dick. He felt on fire, panting and moaning loudly as John kept fucking his hole.

 

He made a humiliation sound as John got back up, leaving his hole wet and exposed. He thrusted his arse back, trying to make John understand and he nearly screamed as John's fingers went inside him in one quick movement.

 

“Fuck!”

 

Greg panted, willing himself to relax against the stretch of John's 2 fingers, feeling the trail of kisses John was leaving on his back and arse as he waited for Greg.

 

“Soon, love. Soon,it won't be just my fingers inside you. It's going to feel so good, my fat cock inside your tight hole. It's been a while hasn't it Greg. A while since someone has spread you open, taking you, claiming you.”

 

Greg nodded his head furiously and wiggled a little with his arse which caused John to remove his fingers just a bit before going back in. Greg moaned loudly, his dick achingly hard and he found it harder and harder to not take himself in hand.

 

“I can't wait to feel myself move inside you. I'll pound into you so hard you'll feel it for days to come Greg. Whenever you walk you'll think of me, feeling me inside you, filling you up. Making you scream my name.”

 

Greg growled, pushing back harder against John's fingers.

 

“More.”

 

He could barely speak at this point, the way John was playing him, almost like an instrument, was driving him wild. The world was staring to fall away, all his worries, doubts. Right now all that matter was this, him and John. John's fingers inside him, driving him to the edge of pleasure.

 

He gasped as John added another finger, pushing back immediately. It felt wonderful, being stretched open like this, hearing John say all those things to him. It was perfect.

 

“Such a good boy. You look amazing Greg. I wish you could see yourself like this. On your knees for me, desperate, moaning. So good.”

 

John bit his right arsecheek and he growled. He needed John's dick inside him now.

 

“JOHN! Please, please I can't.”

 

He swallowed, shaking his head to try and find the words to say what he needed. He felt John remove his fingers and it felt strange. He felt empty, completely empty.

 

“It's okay love. I've got you.”

 

John soothed him and Greg heard the sound of skin on skin. He tried to turn around and see but John was already back, pulling him closer as he lined up.

 

He felt the tip of John's dick against him and he pushed, trying to get it inside. He couldn't wait any longer, he had to feel John inside him.

 

“What do you want, love.”

 

Greg heard the strain in John's voice and knew John was as hungry for it as him.

 

“YOU. I want you! Fuck me John, please. Don't make me wait! Fuck me!”

 

“Good boy.”

 

That was all the warning he got before John started pushing in, it was agonisingly slow and felt like it lasted a lifetime. He tried to push back, to take John in faster but it was no use. John set the pace, going in, inch by inch. Greg wanted to see it, he always liked watching this, and turned his head. It was enough to see the look on John's face as he went in and he moaned again.

 

John's eyes caught his and he pushed back again with more force. John growled as he finally went in all the way. His eyes falling closed as he did his best to stay still and let Greg adjust to him. It felt painful for a while, John' s dick much thicker then 3 fingers but soon he wanted to move. He wiggled his body and John cursed, biting his bottom lip as he looked again at Greg.

 

“Fuck me, John. Make me yours.”

 

It was all John needed to start moving, he set the pace steady and hard, pounding into Greg with perfect aimed thrusts. Greg's head fell back to the pillow, his legs already shaking as John's pace got faster.

 

The sounds John was making drove Greg on and he moaned loudly, his hands grabbing the headboard before him.

 

“OMG! Oh John, don't stop. Oh please.”

Greg couldn't stop talking, his voice horse as John pulled all the way out before going back in again with a slick move. Greg's eyes rolled back and he screamed.

 

“That's it love, scream for me. Let me hear how good my thick cock feels inside you.”

 

John growled, his hands gripping Greg's waist so tight it would leave marks on his skin. His cock was throbbing underneath him, achingly hard and he needed something, anything.

 

“John! John please!”

 

John reached round, grabbing Greg's dick and moving his fist up and down his length. Greg screamed again, wanting to buck up and push back. The feeling of John working his dick and fucking his hole was mindblowing and he soon was a sobbing mess, almost ripping the sheets apart as John pounded into him with all his strength and skill.

 

“Oh John! Oh yeah, that's it, please. Harder! Harder!”

 

John growled before brutally moving in and out of Greg, the movements on Greg's dick more sloppy.

 

“You're going to come love. Come from my fat cock inside you, stretching you open, claiming you. Mine, you're mine. So tights, so good. Come for me love, scream my name, c'mon, you feel so good. Perfect! That's it, oh, oh!”

 

Greg felt John's cock throb as he came, his semen filling him up and the feeling was enough to make Greg come too, his cum dripping down John's hand and landing on the sheets.

 

“Perfect! Damnit, so good! Fucking hell!”

 

John cursed as he rode out the last of his orgasm, his hand squeezing Greg's cock one more time before letting go.

 

“Oh fuck! That was amazing, so good.”

 

John was still babbling, voice filled with lust as he slowly pulled out.

 

Greg flinched when he felt John's tongue near his hole, licking up the cum as it left his body. It was the most dirtiest and sexiest thing Greg had ever experience.

 

“Turn around love.”

 

Greg slowly turned, sweat cooling down on his skin and goosebumps were forming on his arms. John was looking at him with lust in his eyes and Greg's eyes widened as John brought his finger to his mouth.

 

“Hmn, you taste good.”

 

John moaned, sucking off his finger with Greg's cum on it and Greg swallowed down a lump in his throat. _Damn that was hot!_

 

“Next time you should come on my face. Or I'll come on yours, whatever happens first.”

 

John smirked as Greg's breath caught. He was still panting, trying to even out his breathing when John got off the bed, looking around for something.

 

“John?”

 

Greg felt a tightness to his chest. Surely he wasn't leaving already?

 

“Just looking for something to clean you up. Or we could have a shower together? I very much like the idea of your gorgeous body all wet and shiny.”

 

Greg couldn't close his mouth fast enough and John smirked again, standing in the middle of the room, looking all confident and glorious.

 

“What do you say love?”

 

Greg blinked, his mind finally able to work again and he got up, a silly grin on his face.

 

“I think that's a great idea!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just love John with his dirty talk and taking control. Greg likes it too. Enjoy!  
> \------------------------------------------  
> The title is inspired by 'Here comes the General.' from a Hamilton song.  
> \------------------------------------------
> 
> If I made any mistakes or you want to tell me how you liked it you can comment here or on my tumblr: http://readingfanficswatchingshows.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> If you want me to add tags you can send me an email to: KallistoIndrani@hotmail.com
> 
> I have a blog where you can find sneek peeks, updates and writer's tips: http://readingfanficswrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
